El rincón de los recuerdos olvidados
by YYaguaramay
Summary: Como si fuese irónico, es así como lo encontró por primera vez.


_**¡Hola!**_

_**Este es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste.**_

* * *

Ib estaba pálida. Miró alrededor de aquél lugar tétrico y de aspecto infantil que llaman "La caja de los juguetes", claro que en ése asqueroso mundo nada tenía sentido.

Los colores de su piel bajaban y sentía unas enteras ganas de desmayarse.

_La rosa... _

_La rosa se ha perdido._

Lo único que podía divisar son pétalos rojos como la sangre, sus piernas empezaron a temblar

_Garry..._

Estaba oscuro, no podía verse nada con claridad a excepción de aquellos horribles dibujos que le daban aquél ambiente tétrico a la habitación y a los muñecos sin "vida" que se encontraban alrededor. Cabezas de maniquí, muñecos azules y sonrientes, estatuas sin cabeza...

_Garry..._

Y ahí lo vio, tirado sobre el suelo. Como si fuese irónico, es así como lo encontró por primera vez.

-Ngh... –Se estaba levantando- Ah, Uhm... me he dado en la cabeza... –Miró hacia arriba- Ib ¿Te encuentras bien?

-... –No respondió, no podía.-

-... ¿Estas bien? al menos dime algo... –Dijo suspirando mientras veía a la chica como si la estuviera examinando- Te veo algo pálida... ¿Ocurre algo?

-Mi rosa... –Respondió la chica en un susurro.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Mi rosa... La he perdido... –Sus manos temblaban, evidentemente estaba nerviosa.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Has perdido tu rosa?! –Exclamó Garry tomándola por los hombros- ¡Eso no está para nada bien! ¡Hay que encontrarla rápido!

Garry había tomado su mano y empezaron a corretear alrededor de la caja de los juguetes en búsqueda de la rosa. Habían encontrado también la llave, pero antes de recogerla escucharon una voz conocida. _Por desgracia, conocida._

"¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un regalo para mi?"

_Mary..._

-¡Sii! ¡Es tan bonita! ¿De verdad es para mí? –El muñeco azul había asentido con la cabeza.- ¡Muchas gracias!

-¿Mary? –Dijo Garry al verla algo horrorizado.

-¿Garry? ¿Ib? ¿Han encontrado lo que están buscando? –Los miró confundida. _Hipócrita..._- ¡De todas formas! ¡Miren lo que me acaban de dar! Es preciosa ¿Verdad? –Dijo con presunción mostrando una rosa con pétalos rojos _como la sangre._

_¡Esa es...!_

-Mary... –Esta vez fue Garry quien intervino- Esa rosa que tienes en tu mano...

-¡Lo sé! ¿No es preciosa? –Dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa... ¿Cínica?

-Esa rosa es de Ib... –Intentó acercarse un poco, sin embargo la chica retrocedió con aire infantil.- Devuelvesela por favor...

-Oh... ¿Así que la rosa es de Ib?... –Dijo con lástima- ¡Ya decía que la había visto antes! –Miró a la castaña quien estaba pálida- ...¿Quieres que te la devuelva Ib?

_¡Pero por supuesto que sí!_

-Sí... Devuélvemela... –Respondió finalmente la castaña casi en forma de ruego

-Uhm... No lo sé... –La rubia tomó una pose pensativa mientras tenía la rosa en su mano- ¿Y si... La cambias por la de Garry? –Los miró a ambos de la forma en como siempre lo hace.

Ambos habían quedado en silencio

-La rosa de Garry es azul ¿Verdad que sí? -Mary los miró de forma incitante

-Me gusta el rojo, pero el azul muuuucho más -Sacudía la rosa de un lado a otro

-¿Ves? ¡Este muñeco también es azul! ¿Verdad que es una monada? -Señaló al muñeco y lo cargó sin importarle la rosa

-¡Y sé que a Ib le encanta acariciar las cosas monas! –Miró a Ib sonriente. Esta como respuesta la miró horrorizada.

-Entonces...

**¿Cambiarías las rosas?**

Pregunta definitiva. Garry e Ib se miraron entre sí. Garry la miró como si estuviese librando una batalla interna.

_No te atrevas... No lo hagas..._

-Entendido. Por favor, dame la rosa de Ib a cambio de la mía- Dijo Garry con determinación.

-¿De verdad? ¿Estas seguro? –Dijo Mary

-...Sí...

_No..._

Las manos de ambos se estiraron con las rosas en ellas. Mary tomó la rosa azul casi arrebatándola. Garry tomó la rosa roja con delicadeza

-Garry... No... –Susurro la castaña al ver el intercambio con dolor.

-¡Jijijiji! ¡Síííí! –Un chirrido vocal los interrumpió- Flor, flor bonita... –Canturreó mientras acariciaba los pétalos- ¡Jajajaja! –La rubia salió corriendo alzando la rosa azul como un trofeo mientras reía como loca a lo largo del pasillo.

La vieron alejarse con miradas lastimeras. La castaña había quedado muda y Garry, como un príncipe, se inclinó ante ella y le entregó la rosa.

-Cuídala bien... –Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora a lo que Ib no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-Lo siento... –Dijo en un susurro mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- Lo siento mucho...

-Jajaja... ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¡No has hecho nada malo Ib! ¡Así que no te deprimas! -Dijo mientras que con una sonrisa limpiaba sus lágrimas- Y... Sobre mi rosa... ¡Bueno, vamos a pillar a Mary para recuperarla!

Tanta alegría y optimismo en el aura de Garry que Ib no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Así me gusta. –Mira a Ib con ternura mientras acaricia su cabello castaño- ¡Hagamoslo lo mejor posible! ¡Estamos muy cerca, estoy seguro!

De repente el ambiente se hizo pesado una vez que dieron el primer paso. Los muñecos empezaban a levantarse

-¡¿Eh?! –Garry miró a su alrededor con un muy sentido miedo-¡Ten cuidado Ib!

Corrió. Corrió a lo largo de aquel pasillo lleno de horrores. Las cabezas de maniquíes lloraban sangre, las estatuas caminaban a lo largo de "la caja de juguetes" los muñecos con su horrible sonrisa extendían los brazos con una expresión tan cínica y tétrica como aquella galería de "arte". Ellos sólo querían salir de aquel lugar.

Al final, como una luz de esperanza, estaba la salida custodiada por muñecos azules tan grandes como el mayor, pasaron sin ningún problema entrando a un pasillo de tonalidades oscuras. Caminaron a lo largo de el con precaución.

_No me quiere..._

Se escuchó un eco a lo largo del pasillo. Garry se había puesto pálido e Ib sólo lo miró preocupada.

_Me quiere..._

Garry quedó en silencio mientras sudor frío corría por su frente. Ib siguió adelante en silencio.

_No me quiere..._

Garry soltó un quejido. Ib volteó alarmada

-¡¿Garry?! –Exclamó viéndolo con detalle.

-...Continuemos. –Dijo Garry con determinación.

_Me quiere..._

Sin darse cuenta, Garry quedó atrás. Ib siguió adelante, pero una voz hizo que se detuviera en seco.

-Ib, espera... –Dijo Garry en un tono agonizante.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ib corrió hacia él.

-Perdona pero... ¿Puedes ir adelantándote?

_¿Por qué me pide eso?_

-Yo... Ah... Lo siento, no sé que decirte...

_Por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando..._

-No quiero mentirte...

_¡¿Por qué lo harías?!_

-Pero... Tampoco quiero decirte la verdad...

_¿A qué te refieres Garry? Dimelo... Por favor... Yo... Yo te ayudaré..._

-Si necesitas ayuda... Iré corriendo.

_¡Tú eres quien necesita ayuda, Garry! ¡No me dejes!_

-Sigue... Adelante. –Sonrió. Sonrió de forma encantadora como solía hacerlo la mayoría de las veces. Ib no tenía nada que decir o mejor dicho, no podía decir nada, sin embargo continuó porque confiaba en su nuevo amigo. Continuó porque debía detener a Mary. Simplemente continuó por que quería ver el mañana... Con Garry...

Subió las escaleras con detalles rosados encontrándose con Mary en un canturreo

No me quiere...

Me quiere...

_¡Así que era ella!_

No me quiere...

Me quiere

Ib se percató de que cada vez quedaban menos pétalos en aquella hermosa rosa azul.

No me quiere...

_¡Queda un pétalo!_

**¡Me quiere! ¡Sí!**

Ib se quedó viendo horrorizada el tallo de la rosa que caía en el suelo. Mary se fue corriendo, cosa a lo que no le tomó importancia. Lo único que quería era tomar el tallo de aquella rosa.

_La rosa que te mantenía vivo, conmigo._

No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas sobre el tallo sin pétalos de aquella hermosa rosa vuelta a nada.

_Garry..._

Abrió los ojos recordando el estado de su amigo.

Corrió bajando las escaleras y tomando la ruta de aquel largo pasillo hasta llegar a un moribundo Garry, el cual estaba sentado en un rincón de la zona con los ojos cerrados _como si estuviese durmiendo._

_Porque eso es lo que está haciendo... ¿Verdad?_

-Garry... –Susurró arrodillada frente al mayor.- Garry, despierta... –Bajó la mirada viendo que apretaba con fuerza algo en su mano derecha.- ¿Un... Encendedor? –Lo miró con detalle y quiso guardarlo como un recuerdo. Comió el caramelo _dulce y de sabor a limón _y guardó el encendedor en la falda de su atuendo, no sin antes mirar al mayor con cariño.

-Despierta... Te espero en la salida... –Besó su frente como una despedida con lágrimas en sus ojos. Se levantó y sonrió con cariño caminando a lo largo del pasillo

Subió aquellas escaleras una última vez más buscando una salida. No pudo evitar ver aquellos pétalos azules que se encontraban regados en el suelo. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y examinó la habitación. Había una puerta negra y otra custodiada por espinas hechas con crayones de color verde, adornadas con _flores amarillas muy familiares_ hechas con el mismo material. A simple vista no parecían ofensivas, pero decidió no tomar riesgos y recordó el encendedor que había tomado de Garry. Con cuidado se acercó a la puerta y giró la ruedita del mechero activando la flama y de una vez por todas quemándolas. Entró a la habitación con un extraño olor y vio lápices, juguetes y libros al final, acompañados de un lienzo roto y en blanco _que ya se puede suponer de qué es_. Avanzó para ver si encontraba algo útil pero unos pasos la hicieron detenerse

-¡Ib! ¿Qué estas haciendo? -Dijo la rubia con el cuchillo en su mano derecha y con el ceño fruncido al ver a la intrusa -¿Como... y por qué has entrado en esta habitación? –Su tono se volvió sombrío. Ib sólo abrió los ojos asustada

_Es mi fin..._

-Mary...  
-¡No puedes estar aquí! Por favor, márchate ahora. -Gritó con un irrazonable enojo  
-Pero...  
-¡Ahora! ¡AHORA! ¡AHORA! -Gritó corriendo mientras empuñaba el cuchillo en dirección hacia Ib -¡MÁRCHATEE! –Ella corrió al cuadro donde se podía leer en la placa "Mary". Rápidamente pensó en qué haría, _que no había salida_.  
Sin embargo recordó a Garry.

_-Tal vez te de un poco de lástima Ib... Pero ella... No es humana... es una de las obras de Guertena._

Una idea se le ocurrió en aquel momento. Por última vez giró la ruedita del mechero.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

Consiguió activar la llama y la llevó inmediatamente hacia el cuadro

-¡Ib! ¡Por favor! ¡PARA!

Muy tarde. Ya el cuadro estaba totalmente carbonizado. La rubia miraba con asombro el cuadro.

-Ay, no...

Acto seguido las llamas la persiguieron desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies. Ib había mirado el espectáculo en silencio. Bajó la mirada a las cenizas que ahora representaban a Mary, las cuales cayeron en un libro que aparentemente ella leía

_"Cómo hacer amigos"_

Ib suspiró algo dolida por su deceso. Ella solo era un alma solitaria expuesta a un horrendo lugar sin la auténtica vista del sol. Ella solo quería un amigo a pesar de que estuviese loca. Ella solo quería compañía.

Volteó a la salida sin mirar atrás, volviendo su mirada a la puerta oscura y bajó a través de ella encontrándose al final con un sitio _extrañamente familiar_

Subió las escaleras encontrándose con aquellas obras de Guertena que al principio había visto con tanto entusiasmo pero que ahora le causaban terror...

Hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

_"Mundo ?_

_Una vez te adentres ahí, no hay vuelta atrás. Todo el tiempo que has pasado aquí se perderá. ¿Aún así, quieres saltar?"_

Un cuadro con dibujos extraños y los que parecían ser pétalos de rosa alrededor con un aspecto familiar

_¡La galería!_

Ib sonrió aliviada y acarició la pintura. Por fin volverá al mundo real, verá a sus padres, tendra amigos...

Pero como si fuese inevitable recordó a Garry durmiendo.

_Aún no ha despertado..._

Bajó la mirada sin fijarse en algo concreto mientras recordaba todo aquello que viveron en la galería. Las veces en que él cuidaba de ella y velaba por que su rosa, _roja como la sangre_, tuviese cada uno de sus pétalos.  
Ahora había sacrificado más que una herida. Había sacrificado su rosa entera.

_Había sacrificado su vida por la mía_

_¿Cómo no poder sentirse culpable?_

Las lágrimas se deslizaron desde sus mejillas hasta la punta de sus zapatos rojos en luto a _su mejor amigo_. Una persona dulce y cariñosa _que no merecía lo que pasó_  
Las piernas le fallaron y, sentada en el piso, se perdió en sus pensamientos y se limpió las lágrimas.  
Miró al cuadro y, como un milagro, el marco se desvaneció

_¿Puedo saltar?_

Ib sonrió asombrada e intentó tocar la pintura, pero su dedo logró traspasarla

_¡Puedo saltar!_

Entonces entendió el sacrificio de Garry. Él quería que ella viviese el mañana, él quería que ella siguiese adelante, él quería que ella disfrutase las cosas que tiene por ofrecer la vida, aún si él no lo haría.

_Jamás te olvidaré_

Se echó para atrás para tomar impulso, sin embargo una voz familiar la detuvo.

-¡Ib! ¡Te he estado buscando! Te habías marchado por tu cuenta... -Dijo un chico de cabellos violáceos y chaqueta alborotada

_Esto es imposible..._

- Te dije que te alcanzaría ¿No es así? Caray... ¡Estaba preocupado!

_¡¿Garry?!_

- En cualquier caso, Ib, ¡Creo que he encontrado la salida! No es por aquí, es por el otro lado... ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo? -Dijo con una sonrisa fingida y algo sombría. _Una sonrisa que jamás le daría Garry_

Frunció el ceño examinando con la mirada a la extraña figura que se hacía pasar por su amigo. Ella era pequeña, no tonta.

_Que sitio más cruel_

_¿Por qué juegan con mis sentimientos?_

-¿Ib? ¿Qué esperas? -Dijo "Garry" con el ceño levemente fruncido en una cara de impaciencia y desesperación.

-Lo siento. -Respondió la castaña con dureza mientras que se echaba para atrás tomando impulso para saltar al cuadro.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? -Dijo "Garry" con enojo al verla retroceder

-¡Ib, detente! -La vio correr al cuadro y trató de detenerla en vano.

-¡IIB! -Gritó con frustración al verla saltar al cuadro y sin dejar rastros.

La blancura llenó los rojizos ojos de la castaña en lo que parecía un viaje sin fin. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se encontró de nuevo en la galería.

_¿Cómo llegué a este cuadro?_

Lo miró con detalle y examinó la placa que se encontraba bajo el cuadro.

"Mundo ?"

_No conozco esa palabra..._

Frunció el ceño intentando recordar lo que estaba haciendo pero simplemente no podía.

_Será mejor no darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Ya lo recordaré después_

Decidió pasarse por la galería y examinó cada pintura sin evitar que todas le dieran _un aire muy familiar_, cosa que era imposible ya que _era la primera vez que visitaba aquella galería_

Llegó a una zona donde al lado de los cuadros se encontraba una ventana.

"Señorita recogiendo el periódico"

"? De torres"

"Inquietud"

Siguió leyendo los títulos hasta que llegó a un cuadro peculiar

_"El retrato olvidado"_

El cuadro donde figuraba a una persona con cabellos violacios y sus ojos cerrados _como si estuviera dormido_...

... O **muerto**.

-Al ver este cuadro... –Dijo mientras acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos las letras de la placa- ...Me invade cierta tristeza... –Bajo la mirada sintiéndose incapaz de seguir mirándolo- ...Me pregunto por qué...

_..._

_-Garry... _–Susurró mirando el cuadro-... ¿Quién es Garry? –Cayó en cuenta lo que había dicho y miró la pintura con confusión- Ya estoy diciendo cosas raras.

-¡Oh! ¡Ib! –Su madre había aparecido a sus espaldas –¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ¡Estaba preocupada!

-Lo siento... Creo. –La última frase la había dicho en un susurro.

-... –Su madre había suspirado como respuesta –No importa Ib... Tu padre y yo te andábamos buscando. Hay que irnos ya. Te espero abajo.

Dio una última mirada al cuadro y su pecho se contrajo al sentirse incapaz de recordar. Susurró un "Lo siento" y se dio media vuelta para irse. Habían salido de la galería no sin antes dar una última mirada a la edificación

_¿Por qué me siento tan dolida?_

Metió sus manos en su bolsillo encontrándose inesperadamente con un encendedor. Lo observó con detalle intentando recordar cómo lo había obtenido, pero fue imposible. Lo apretó en sus manos y cerró los ojos, pero como una idea fugaz dijo:

-Mamá...

-¿Qué ocurre Ib?

-¿Podemos pasar por la cafetería?

-¿Tienes hambre? ¡Acabas de comer!

-Lo sé pero... Quiero probar _macarons._

**Fin**

* * *

**Eso es todo~**

**¿Alguna crítica constructiva?**

**¿Alguna crítica destructiva? **(?)

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
